


The Pickup

by thegrounders



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/F, college!clexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrounders/pseuds/thegrounders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is out on a walk around campus when she hears a loud scream come from behind the building. She has no idea what’s she’s about to find, but it’s all worth it.</p><p>// the time when lexa comes to the rescue and discovers a very cute clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pickup

**Author's Note:**

> im dedicating this fic to the birthday girl [onbesuisd](http://tmblr.co/m6X3pd4txTwC2rMycdS9aiQ) who is my clexa trash princess. i hope you like this and enjoy your special day!!

Quickly grabbing a thin hoodie on her way out of the dorm room wasn’t the best idea she’s ever had, as a bitter chill surrounded her body as she wandered the campus at two in the morning. Lexa couldn’t sleep, she wasn’t one to worry about tests or finals but for once the stress was starting to grab a hold of her. She thought that going for a walk would help her shake things off, but she didn’t seem too be accomplishing anything besides freezing her self to death.

Her surroundings were silent, which was very convenient as being out this late could have its consequences, not that she was at all bothered. She shoved the thoughts of finals to the back of her mind―worrying over some stupid test wasn’t going to keep her awake anymore, she was done being ridiculous.

She kept on walking to the side of the building when she heard a noise escape from around the corner. Stopping in her tracks, she waited a few seconds before a loud scream violently broke through the silence. Lexa broke into a run and skidded around the corner to see that a girl was lying on the ground, though she couldn’t see who it was, only that her hands were covering her face; everything was pitch-black.

“Oh my god, are you alright? What happened? Did someone attack you?” Lexa spoke quickly but her breathes came evenly. She extended her hand out for the girl to grasp as she looked around for any sign of the attacker trying to get away undetected―she was ready to fight this creature no matter how sharp their talons.

“No one attacked me, thank you though,” the girl admitted through bursts of laughter as she made her way back onto two feet. “It’s a little bit embarrassing so, never mind. I’m alright.”

“No, tell me. What happened to you?” Lexa’s eyes grew wide with concern as she placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder for comfort, relaxing now that her hands could be used for something other than punching and colliding with an asshole’s face.

“It was just…um, a spider,” the girl whispered and turned her gaze to the ground, more than a little bit embarrassed. She motioned her arms inwards at her sides as though she was bracing for a real attack.

“A spider? I’d hate to see how you react when you’re  _actually_ being attacked.“ she thought, smiling at the girl through the darkness though she was unsure if she could see her.

“Thank you, for not laughing at me, and for rushing to see if I was okay. My names Clarke, by the way, what’s yours?” she questioned as she moved to continue walking―Lexa following by her side.

“Clarke? As in Clarke Griffin? We take biology together! You normally sit in the front row, right? My name’s Lexa,” she replied as they continued to walk towards the back of the campus. The cold was still just as numbing, and unlike herself she noticed that the girl had a winter type jacket on, not something that you would wear just for a short walk around the building.

“Yeah, that’s right! I remember you; You’re the girl who didn’t finish that essay on time and had to stand up at the front of the class and explain what osmosis was,” she pointed out, laughing as the memory came to mind.

Lexa laughed, “Yeah, that was me all right. I don’t really care for the movement of water molecules-”

Clarke cut her off. “Through a semipermeable membrane from a solution with- what?” she paused, apparently noticing Lexa’s look, “Oh, sorry. I’m just really passionate about biology.

“Yes, I can tell. So, what brings you out here all alone?” Lexa asked as the curiosity was getting the better of her. Suddenly she could feel her cheeks warming up, which could have been the result of a five second sprint or possibly the way Clarke’s skin looked soft under the moonlight.

Clarke didn’t seem to notice. “I come out here most nights. I focus on my studies too much, so being out here helps me to take a breather. It helps to get a breath of fresh air sometimes. Why are you out so late?”

“Finals are troubling me and I couldn’t sleep,” she sighed, “I’m falling behind in most of my subjects, especially biology. You can probably tell it’s not my area of expertise.”

They had made their way towards the back end of the campus where the pond looked particularly tranquil as the stars shimmered upon the waters reflection. Lexa stood still, standing at the waters edge as she looked down until she could see herself floating amongst the stars.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Clarke whispered, almost as if they were on sacred ground and the slightest sound would erupt poseidon to shake the ground they walked on. “Over here by the trees is a good place to sit if you don’t want to attract any attention.” She turned away a little, nervous maybe, “I can always help you with your biology, um, if you’d like me to.” She made her way over to sit by one of the trees, bringing her knees up to her chest as she huddled her arms around them.

Lexa was still standing at the pond and she would have asked her to join her if she didn’t look so, emerged. Her eyes were fixated on the water just like Clarke’s eyes were fixated on her.

“Are you admiring me over there?” Lexa said, raising her voice, making Clarke almost fall onto her side as Lexa made her way over toward her. She was a little pleased to see that the other girl had been too absorbed to notice she’d been watching her as well. 

“You’re cute. why, is there a problem?”

“Not at all,” she replied with a thud to the ground that made a gasp escape from her lips. “You’re not too bad either.”

Lexa turned to her side too see that Clarke was unzipping her jacket and before she knew it the insulated fabric was slung around the both of them. “You looked a bit cold,” she elaborated whilst she moved closer as they sat content with each other.

“Wouldn’t this be such a cute date idea? Guys always pick the worst places, and the girls i’ve dated never seem bothered with the location. I’ve never been down here before and it’s just the  _perfect_ setting, don’t you think?” Lexa was still admiring her surroundings as she looked around in complete awe. She didn’t feel like she was still inside the campus grounds; her and Clarke had been whisked away somewhere else where a different life had unfolded in front of her eyes.

Clarke looked down at her hands nervously, “If i’m not being too forward, would you like to come back here another time on a date? Or we can go somewhere else if you like? It’s okay if you don’t want too.”

“No, here is a great spot. I would love too!” Lexa didn’t seem to blush but her smile grew wider as she leaned in closer to Clarke. “We can sit right here, and have a picnic and just talk. I’ve not been on too many dates where we’ve just sat and talked.”

“To be honest, I’ve not been on many dates,” Clarke paused as she searched Lexa’s face for an expression that never came. “But I’m really looking forward to this one. How about Friday, same time?”

“Sure, that sounds great. Will you be on your feet this time, or will I have to come and pick you up again?”

“If you’re offering to carry me, you can be my guest.” Their laughter filled the air and even though it was getting really late, neither of them made the effort to move. Everything was hushed, as if the world around them had stopped completely. Wrapped up in each other, it was just the both of them.

Lexa turned too speak to Clarke, only to notice that she was adorably fast asleep on her shoulder. She gently rested her head on top of hers, letting her eyes close as sleep finally found her.

**Author's Note:**

> any feedback and comments is very much appreciated! thank you!
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr!](http://ughbloodybellamy.tumblr.com)


End file.
